ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes
The episode list for [[The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy|'The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy']]. The series lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes (each season has 26 episodes). All of the episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV, but some are rated TV-Y7. Starting with Season 3, new episodes starts airing onto WB Kids, but the show still remains on Cartoon Network and Boomerang after the new episodes premiere on WB Kids. Every season opens with two new episodes. Upon premiere, the show received instant critical acclaim, and its success led to season renewals, a limited comic adaption, collectibles, and etc. It was also confirmed that webisodes will be coming. Almost all of the episodes are directed by the show's producers, Genndy Tartakovsky and Jessica Borutski, but the only episodes that are not directed by them are My Dear Alexis (which was directed instead by one of the storyboard artists, Eric Rogers), HQ Alone (being directed instead by one of the storyboard artist Roger Eschabacher), TBD, (W.i.P) Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) The premiere season premiered on November 4, 2017 and ended on April 21, 2018. #''The Next Adventure Part 1'' - 11/4/17 - In the two-part series opener, TBD. #''The Next Adventure Part 2'' - 11/4/17- In the second part of the two-part series opener, TBD. #''The Fast and The Furryious'' - 11/11/2017 - Cooper goes out on a journey to save Collin after Erim captures him. #''The Gurkha Problem'' - 11/18/2017 - TBD. #TBD - 11/25/2017 - TBD #''Captured... by FOOD?!'' - 12/02/2017 - Collin notices that Evelynn went "missing" and she wasn't everywhere in FingerTown, but he learns that she is captured by a evil Food person located in the Food Land. #TBD - 12/09/2017 - TBD #''My Dear Alexis'' - 12/16/2017 - TBD. #TBD - 12/23/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/30/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/06/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/13/2018 - TBD #''Tommy's Major Dilema'' - 01/20/2018 - After Collin puts him "house-sitting" the same day where Tommy planned to go out, he has problems. Soon, the problem becomes bigger when a lot of monsterous spiders enter the HQ. Either he must defeat them or run away. Meanwhile, Bryte tries to convince The Elefish King to TBD. (this is the first episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance) #TBD - 01/27/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/10/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/17/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/24/2018 -TBD #TBD - 03/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 03/10/2018 - TBD #''Team Solvers, Let's Solve!'' - 03/17/2018 -TBD. (this is the second episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance) #TBD - 03/24/2018 - TBD #TBD - 03/31/2018 - TBD #TBD - 04/07/2018 - TBD #TBD - 04/14/2018 - TBD #TBD - 04/21/2018 - TBD Season 2 (2018-2019) This season started on June 2, 2018 with two episodes, and entered its mid-season hiatus on August 25, 2018. New episodes then resumed on December 1, 2018. This is the only season to feature a mid-season hiatus. #''Halie's Solo Mystery'' - 06/02/2018 - In the second season opener, TBD. (this is the third episode where Collin doesn't make an appearance, although he is mentioned) #TBD - 06/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/09/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/16/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/23/2018 - TBD #''HQ Alone'' - 06/30/2018 - While Collin and his team are at a day-long mission, Cooper is put on house-sitting. He notices that some items are disappearing. He must solve how they disappear. #TBD - 07/7/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/14/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/21/2018 - TBD #''Controlled'' - 07/28/2018 - Bryte uses a mind controlling device on Voodoo. #TBD - 08/11/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/18/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/25/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/01/2018 - TBD #''Collin Who?'' (this episode is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton, who died on December 1, 2018) - 12/08/2018 - Collin loses his memory after his last encounter with Bryte, leading to Cooper, Alexis, Evelynn and Tommy, with the help of Voodoo, helping him to recover it before Bryte takes advantage of it to invade FingerTown and TBD. #TBD - 12/15/2018 - TBD #''A Speedy Christmas'' - 12/22/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/29/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/26/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/23/2019 - TBD Season 3 (2019-2020) #TBD - 07/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/24/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/7/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #''Happy Halloween, Collin!'' - 10/19/2019 - Today is Halloween at FingerTown, and the heroes are ready for the FingerTown Halloween Party, but this becomes cancelled when a familiar bad guy from the monster world tries to attack FingerTown, they must stop him again. #TBD - 10/26/19 - TBD. #TBD - 11/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2020 - TBD Season 4 (2020-2021) #TBD - 11/??/2020 - TBD. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #(this is the 100th episode) # # # # Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list